


Catching D's

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Doggy Style, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Reverse Dipper Pines, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Stupid Bill, with his stupid meetings and stupid work that makes him come home late most nights to their stupid home so he can get some stupid attention that his claiming mark demands.Stupid.Now, because his dumb, arrogant, big-headed alpha that he adores in silence isn't home, he has to wait in his nest and practically rot in this heat.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465084
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Catching D's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626889) by [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase). 



> Alright, I know this comes out way out of the blue for my stories because I haven't updated in a long ass time, but hear me out.  
> I've recently been obsessing over RoboticSpaceCase's works on Ao3, they are a popular Billdip/My Hero Academia writer that I adore and have practically binge read all their shit. Recently on Instagram, they posted the gorgeous art of Dipper Pines as an omega in heat, waiting for Bill to get his bitchass home.  
> I did try to add the link in the notes to the beautiful ass art and be professional and shit, but it wasn't working so just deal with it being at the start if you wanna see the true beauty of my life.  
> Also, to explain the reason why I'm using Dipper Gleeful instead of Dipper Pines-  
> It's still my obsession and I fucking felt like it. If any of you want a full explanation, I will write an actual Argumentative Essay to put my point for why this ship is great.

[Link of the Art that inspired this because I suck at doing it in the notes](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7flCubJ1Ov/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

* * *

There are days where Mason and Bill's relationship is quaint and sweet. The two can rest and relax on those days, mainly reading books, playing board games (primarily chess) or even getting into a new series aired on one of the many subscriptions they have to Networks that stream movies and series galore. Those are the times where they don't move away from the couch for a while. Sometimes the alpha and omega will go outside, with each of them wearing things that can't grab immediate attention. They're popular people, Bill being a well-known businessman, head of one of the biggest companies of smartphones and tech, and Mason being his model fiance, who for years modeled his parent's fashion lines specifically tailored to Omegas. 

They have days where their relationship is a stable ship, sailing across the quiet seas at night. 

Other days, much like this one, Mason Gleeful wants to wring the alphas neck on a phone charger. 

Just like most nights, Bill isn't home, off at one of his many business meetings to keep his company secure and running like smooth butter. Normally, Mason would be fine with the quiet time, gave him more time to read, what he didn't like was when his darling Fiance was absent during the fucking heat that just suddenly rolled over him, a week before his normal schedule. 

His skin is clammy and tight, as though too small for his organs. It almost feels like they're gonna pop out of his body like a biscuit container that you smack on the counter and watch burst open in the weird, fleshy dough. Mason has been stripped down to his bare boxers, that he hates to admit are yellow and black while laying down in a nest of all the soft things he could find around the large mansion. It was mainly pillows and blankets, all filling the theme the alpha has set up, with maybe a triangle or two embroidered on a corner to keep Bill's signature on everything, a way of asserting dominance without scenting everything in the house like a barbarian. Every few seconds, the mate mark on the scent glands of his throat throbs, wanting, begging. His body feels hollow, a certain lack of dick or even a knot pressing against his ass, making him feel more lonely than he was. He felt lost in a barren wasteland amongst all his producing slick. The sweat on his skin is making the chilling sensation of the air conditioner blasting in Summer all the more terrible, making the disgusting lather only get cold and make him start to shiver now and then. 

Mason moves his head to the side to stare at something aside from the canopy that is quite a few feet away from his head. He has counted every little triangle insignia on the thing, 43 to be exact, and it has become nothing but boring and unbearable in his befuddled mind. Ugh, _yellow_. Such a nasty color. Most times, he isn't bothered by the color, his lover wears it everywhere, on his ties, undershirts, socks. He has lived with yellow and black for almost three years already, it shouldn't be a bother. But it's so fucking bright, it makes his brain squeeze with a growing headache the more he looks at the intrusive color, but he can't seem to stop looking at it. It reminds him of the alphas hair, the soft rich color that he normally will hide his nose in to relish the smell of mint and musk. Or even just to run his fingers across when the alpha is frustrated from a day of work and needs some cuddles to cool his growing rage. He misses it, and it just makes the gape of nothing being pressed against him all the greater and makes him angrier how late it is. 

Minutes feel like centuries as the clock ticks, but he can barely hear it over the large blasts of the AC and his heavy breathing. He must be getting dehydrated for sure, but his legs are useless jello at this point, unable to do much but lift off into the air to possibly press into his alphas frame while he gets fucked. _~~if he was here.~~_ Drool is constantly building up in his mouth, making him need to swallow it down every few seconds before it slips past his lips and starts to go down his sweaty cheek, stick to his hair or even get on the already ruined sheets. It feels like days since Bill's hands have ghosted his skin when the sensation of his harsh kisses that make him want to keen, or even the harsh slams of his hips, a perfect rhythm that has never failed in wrecking the omega. 

It's not like Mason couldn't touch himself, Bill and he have never discussed keeping sexual wants only for the other, he's sure Bill jacks off in his office all the time to some of the photos from his photoshoots. It's the heat talking. Getting like this feels like the possession of another identity, that fills one's head with ideas, lies, things to spark the primal beasts that live within everyone and cause nothing but sex and mischief. 

**_It won't feel right if it isn't him._ **

**_It has to be him._ **

**_Alpha, alpha, alpha._ **

**_Only him, wait for him._ **

Truly an inconvenience, but Mason doesn't have the heart to go against it right now. He feels like putty, stuck to the bedding and soft things in his nest, each second feels like it's own individual minute, and minutes feel like an hour, so on so forth. All he can truly do to pass this inescapable hell before Bill can come home and help him through the first round is sleep the treacherous time away. 

So, he lets the drool finally slip past his lips, so his breathing can stop being so rough and heavy in his lungs. His body melts further into the soaked mattress, unmoving his frame. Mason closes his icy blue eyes, and he's out, like a flip of a switch to a lightbulb. His body still feels unbearable, but it's more manageable like this, even if his dreams even pertain every dirty thing he wants his alpha to do to him tonight during the fuckfest they will most certainly have when he gets out of that stupid meeting.

* * *

A while ago, Bill Cipher was a single, well-respected alpha. Despite his normal temper and sarcastic comments, he runs his company like a stable machine, releasing in mass production very well off tech that has made him his millions. News platforms constantly asked him questions of how they can get better, how consumers can "think Bill" to get laid with omegas, build a stable business, and overall become an entrepreneur that can thrive. 

Well, he thought he was seen as so great until the little omega Mason Gleeful came along and commented all snide during an interview, 

_"What do you think of Bill Cipher and his company? You did recently release a video online stating you enjoyed the product."_   
_"It's quite the contrary. He's nothing but another, big-headed dumb alpha who likes to think he's so amazing. I endorsed his product through the demands of my manager, it was nothing from personal interest. He may be on the top of the technology spectrum, but he is just a pretty face who stands above all the real people who make the product he sells. It's just like magazines, I don't see it as anything special, he isn't anything special either."_

Now that, struck a nerve at first. He can only laugh at it now that he knows it was Mason's little way of being an attention whore for him. He put out the trap to lure the alpha in, make him angry, get the reaction and rises from him because he can just read the temper that rolls off at Bill's reputation. It was comments like those that had Bills alpha curling and baring teeth, and soon enough it turned into something raw, dangerous, and passionate. They did get docile after a year of friends-with-benefits, where Mason asked the blonde out with such a satisfied, big grin on his face that he couldn't say no. He successfully won the alpha over with his cocky, sneaky, larger than life personality, with the sweet undertones that followed under all of that scheming.

As much as he wouldn't want to admit such things, he would do anything for Mason. He adores that brunette more than his own company, and he would drop anything instantly at the sight of trouble. He knows that Mason has a temper, a natural want to be at the center stage of his eyes rather than measly paperwork and unimportant phone calls from his staff. It's quite adorable when he acts like a brat for attention, so Bill always tries to work his schedule around his lovers' little needs. He has even planned his schedule around the week of Mason's scheduled heats so that he can be there the entire time to assist and take care of his omega as a good, respectable alpha should. 

So, you can only imagine Bill's mental horror when he opens the door to the large mansion and the smell of Mason has infiltrated the house. The place smells like weathered parchment and fresh ink, with rich chai scent to follow. Mason smells like a rustic cafe, with aged books and warm cups of tea that fill gaps of the soul that can never be reached, even with the soft tang and touches of cinnamon that follow. 

From there, the blonde's brain splits into two parts,

_This is the day I die for not being home on time_

_Omega, omega, omega, take care of sweet baby omega **NOW**._

The sudden confliction makes Bill disoriented for a second, certain some of his brains are going to leak out of his ear and onto expensive floorings. He drops his leather business bag, uncaring of the laptop residing inside it, and kicks off his shoes. Immediately, he has made a beeline straight up the stairs, practically floating up them on the drug of the smell, as different layers of that rustic cafe hit the blonde's nose, tingles and goosebumps rising onto his skin. _Caramel, nutmeg, Paris tea, honey- God, give me more, more, more._

When he opens the door to their shared master bedroom, he can already see the large stacks of pillows and blankets, all circled the edges of the mattress, even some tied around each of the spokes securely so things don't topple off. With the canopy, it looks like a fortified fortress, and he can't see the brunette just yet from the tall edges that reflect something of a pillow fort. The smell is drumming into his veins, making his pulse speed up as he becomes hyper-aware of how his omega needs him and he was fucking so late. How long was Mason even suffering in heat? Damnit, he should've called him, he would've canceled his meeting immediately to soothe the omega. Mainly because Masons was the worst heat he has ever seen out of omegas, most people didn't even have it nearly as bad as he did.

Most of the time, Mason couldn't stand up until it was entirely over, while others seemed to have the worst in cycles. He'd get pissy if Bill wasn't spooning him twenty-four-seven, and devoured food. He slept for entire days and still ended up feeling drowsy and dizzy, and aside from fucking like a feral tiger, he didn't move much from a single spot without being manhandled into it. Which is why Bill dreaded anytime he had to leave Mason without his care, that was his omega, he had to protect and keep him in tip-top shape. 

Hurrying his steps, he goes to the edge of the bed, stepping over the bundles of soft things and letting his knees sink into the mattress. It feels warm and a bit damp, but he can barely focus on that. Bill's pupils dilated, transfixed with the omega. How he's curled up, hugging onto one of the longer pillows that seem to comfort him during Bill's absence. Drool is slipping past plush pink lips, trickling slowly down his chin and sticking a curly lock of hair to his cheek. The brunette is practically stripped bear, aside from wearing a pair of boxers, showing off pale contours of his skin. Each part of Mason's body is made as though he's the representation of the perfect omega, snow-white skin that blushes beautifully at each joint, slender waist that leads to slightly bulky hips in a seamless transition. The smell is stronger in Bill's nose, to where his brain is buzzing in a pleasant high, he feels drugged on the scent the omega produces. 

He lets his settle between the omegas legs, running his hands up his presented back in a slow, relaxing gesture. He likes to watch how the brunette shudders under Bill's warm hands, eyes squeezing tighter shut before falling lax once more. After repeating the motion, he moves one of his hands up to his turned head, pushing back the lock of stuck hair behind his ear before pressing his wrist against his nose. He knows better than to wake Mason abruptly, the omega prides sleep greatly during his heat sessions, and he'd most likely smash a stereo over Bill's head if he dared. 

So, the blonde let the heated omega slowly wake up to his smell, lulling him back to reality so he can gather a sense of presence in his own time, even with how Bill's skin feels ready to burn off and his dress pants are becoming starchy and tight. The first smell seems a bit intrusive to the omega, no longer suffering in his scents as the alphas scent of mint hits his senses. The blonde can't help but chuckle to watching his nose crinkle up for a moment before he takes in another whiff, pressing his entire face against it in some form of comfort. He acts like a cat, pressing and nuzzling against the pulse point, where he can feel the alphas blood rushing, and his scent glands mixing strongly with his own, fulfilling the rest of the cafe powerhouse the omega generates. 

Crystal blue eyes slowly slid open, first staring off at the bedding before he gets hit with another wave of mint, his hand reaching over to touch the umber hand that is pressing against his face, gaining a quirking smile to his face before his eyes drift on, meeting with the alphas golden with a mix of spite and relief. He lets out a soft hum before replying "I'm going to hang you on an Aux cord," the blonde falls into a fit of laughter, his other hand moving to ruffle up the omegas damp curls before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the birthmark on his forehead that he shows to the world proudly "Maybe after this week you will. Oh, my poor little omega, stuck in the heat. You could've called me." 

Bill fixes how he's sitting so he can start working the buttons off his shirt, not daring to move his eyes away from Mason's perfect frame. Mason lets out a huff in response "I was going too, but by the time I got my nest up I couldn't move anymore," Bill lets out another, mocking, awe, tossing his shirt away and tearing off his pants and boxers, simply not being able to handle the tightness and the sensation of anything on his skin that isn't the omegas soft skin "Poor baby, I think I need to get you a life alert or something so you can just click it. Or can your grandpa heat even handle that?" the omega doesn't look any level pleased with the comments, his lust-filled eyes narrowing as they track down the alphas tanned skin. 

"Shove your dick in me before I do it for you, bastard." he snarls out, even letting out a growl after the words. It's in no level intimidating because omegas aren't built to do it, but it's still definitely a warning. Bill hums, not taking it exactly seriously with the perfect view of his slicked ass he has when he pulls the boxers down. He lets himself start to even hum a peaceful tune while working the omega to rest on part of his knees, raising that perfect snow-white ass in the air without an ounce of shame. He presses a small kiss to the small of his back before getting over him, rubbing the tip of his long cock along the heated center with a low groan "Nah, as much as you being a powerbottom is hot, I want you like this today." 

With that, he pushes into the pliant body, allowing the primal beast that rests in his genetics take over from there. The sounds that Mason makes are obscene, and he's very pleased to be listening to each one that echoes out, only driving him on and on with shoving his hips forward in a bruising pace. He loves watching Mason like this, completely helpless in heat. The way his pupils are large in his normally tense blue eyes, how his face is a flushed red and mocha hair is mused and tussled, it's rare for Mason to look so wrecked. He's so good at keeping his composure, being cunning and extremely cold, he likes to dominate even more than Bill, even if it means just being able to ride him like he's just a dildo stuck to a pillow. It's hot, seeing him so needy, so wanting, so pliant and even exposed for his alpha, showing off the genetic that he in no way celebrates carrying. 

He's able to press kiss after kiss onto the mate mark that looks painted red with the level of blush that has highlighted it, sending a shock through the omegas system each time. The blonde relishes seeing him stumbling, trying to keep some level of focus, but he really can't at the moment with finally getting satisfied. All he can do in response is lay there, take the ecstasy that is shooting into his nerves and sending him in a euphoria. He does try to hide his face into the alphas wrist, but as long as he can watch how his mouth stretches open into an "O" shape because he can't simply close it and hide the sounds that can easily beat a pornstar, he doesn't care. 

"Ahn, Mnn!~ Ah, ah, ah- Fah-uck! _Alphaaa_..." the way that Mason hums the title makes a growl resonate in the back of the blonde's throat because it seems so fucking right. It's a low murmur that drifts in the screams of ecstasy, a title he doesn't want to let out, to give Bill that level of control. And that's exactly why he's going to earn it, why he's going to make the normally high-class omega scream it out in strong decibels of ecstasy. Sure, he adores Mason, he loves to take care of him, but he's so defiant, every step of the way has he shown a level of resistance, of challenge, and breaking that down is perfect, even if it's for a moment where he can see icy eyes lull back into his skull before shutting tight and trying to hide away all over again. 

Luckily, this isn't Bills first rodeo in wrecking this gem of the world, he has memorized how to make those lips scream the things he wants them to, how to make the perfect body he is relentlessly slamming into move and work the way he wants to after three years of being together. Bill works to adjust himself, letting his forearm rest against the slightly sunken in mattress, giving him some leverage with his other arm so he can move it, hand tangling into deep brown hair. Mason's eyes snap open, because he knows his weakness' just as much as Bill knows them, and his eyes meet the alphas, and he can see the cocky grin "D-Don't- mmnhah! Fucking da-hare!" 

The grin continues to rest on his lips, his fingers tighten their warning-like hold, before it becomes a tight iron grip, lifting his head and letting the top half of his body finally lift off, practically impaling the omega on the full length of his cock, aside from the swelling knot at the base. The shrill that leaves him can probably break glass, his tongue lolling out of his slacken jaw as his head is pulled back to follow his hair. It's the most erotic thing to look at, how small tears of pleasure are prick along the corners of his eyes, saliva guzzling down his chin and onto the sheets without an ounce of remorse. His hands are struggling to gain any form of leverage onto all the soft things, as nails helplessly scratch and reach for anything, before settling on gripping the hard structure of the wood headboard. 

Bill does get what he wants though, as he normally finds he does, as a symphony of " _Alpha, alpha, ah-ll-pha!_ " is ripped from the omegas raw throat, the blonde doesn't even need to touch the others dick to finish him off, as hot semen is shooting out and staining white on the already wrecked bedding, that Bill will probably need to change out once the omega falls back asleep until his next round of needed sex. He pulls harder on the cocoa locks of hair until the omega is sitting up with him, his smaller frame pressed into the bulk of Bills. His voice has gone ragged, and the glint of tiredness yet still needing more of the alpha is mesmerizing as he continues to work into the omega. 

Now that Mason has finished off, the alpha decided he should reach his end, to not overwork the omegas already overstimulated body. He moves one of his hands to his popped out hip bone, holding it firmly, pressing a kiss to the shell of the omegas ear as he lets his grip tighten up, and shoves his knot in. A whimper and moan are broken in together, as the brunette takes the sensation of being filled up by his alpha as Bill continues to give shallow thrusts, working on getting to his end. 

The sensation of his knot being so easily taken in, squeezed and accepted in the seemingly molten lava that was Mason's insides was instiable, and just enough for the alpha to finally let go, reaching his satisfying end. He let out loads of release, pumping it into the lax body. They stayed steady for a while, Mason needing to rest against Bill as his knees shook, struggling to keep upward, but also needing to from being stuck against the alpha and his engorged knot. Bill carefully lead them back down to the bed in a spooning position, placing comforting kisses across the smaller male jawline and rubbing circles along his chest. 

"Mmmn, I love you, fucking dickwad." Bill let out a mirthful laugh, feeling the skipping beat of Mason's heart to being close to his alpha. The look in the omega's eyes was now tired and sated, as he relaxed against the tan form without any form of resentment or anger. He presses another kiss to his cheek "Still wanna kill me on an aux cord?" Mason chuckles tiredly, turning his head a bit to meet eyes with his fiance "Maybe, it depends if you stay the rest of the week with me." one of the brunette's pale hands reaches over, running along what he could of Ciphers collarbone and to his face. Bill presses a kiss to his palm, watching as he lulls off into his next bout of rest. 

He lets his voice carry off in a quiet, reassuring whisper into the omegas ear "Anytime baby, I love you too," and he spends the next few hours just pressing loving gestures on the omega, refusing to move as he feels fully tethered to the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> There is a possible second part of Bill being in a rut in the works, but I'm still thinking if I should write it or not.


End file.
